Flawless
by thundernut
Summary: He would study her flawless figure. He needed to make it perfect, just like her. He needed to keep the annoying best friend out of the way, just for one night. But did he stay away? Of course not.


"Fire!" Sora shouted, casting the spell on the set of four candles on the table in front of him. Once again the wind breathing through the open window washed over the flames like a wave and silenced them in an instant. Sora gave a frustrated groan and hit the Keyblade on his head.

"Why don't you try closing the window?" An all-too-familiar voice asked. Sora turned and saw Riku, the annoying best friend, standing in the doorway.

"Because I get nervous in tight enclosed spaces," Sora replied at a hushed tone, even though he knew there was no one else there to hear it.

"Well, either ditch the candles or get nervous. Not hard." Riku replied, smirking as he turned to leave. "I'll tell Kairi to come up now, shall I?"

"Wh-what!?"

"She's waiting downstairs!" Riku replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, waving Sora off as he walked down the hallway.

Sora raked a frantic hand through his hair and called the word _fire_ once again, before throwing the Keyblade against the far wall and rushing over to hoist the window shut. He spun around and looked the room over; candles finally alight on the table, chairs pushed neatly in under the table, lights dimmed but still there, and then his eyes trailed to the most important thing of the night: Kairi.

"Hey, Kairi," He grinned but tried not to grin from ear to ear and look too enthusiastic.

"Wow, Sora, this is really something," She admired as she stepped in, casting her eyes over the room. She spotted the vase on a small table just beside her and grinned; the vase was filled with pretty pink flowers, fanning out perfectly. "Oh, Sora, you shouldn't have!" She stepped towards the flowers and looked over them, and Sora stood beside her.

"Well, I know how you like these flowers, so, y'know," They smiled at each other for a moment, then Kairi reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks," She said simply, leaving Sora in an awestruck freeze for a few seconds. "Hey, Lazy Bum, wake up!" She laughed.

--

_"Sora, c'mon!" she would beckon._

_She would half-turn to throw him a glimmering smile. Whether metaphorically or truthfully, he would always be chasing after her. Forever on her trail, he would laugh when she laughed, care when she cried, and protect when she screamed. But it was anytime, any situation, that he would notice it..._

_...and it almost made him feel guilty._

_"Sora! SORA, help me!" she would shout. She would be in darkness when she called out to him. At the best of times, she was bathed in light, and would bathe him in light in return. She would always refrain from begging him to save her, but sometimes, it would become too much._

_And he would come running, sprinting with all his might. Blindly through the shadow, he would often stumble, or even collide, but he would always follow her light. It was always, always brighter than his own, despite every reason, every fact, her heart would handsomely spotlight him. Overpowering his own heart's shine. Always._

_The sickeningly attractive laugh would echo through his mind whenever __**he**__ was around. Especially with Kairi, and Sora would feel burning electricity shoot from his trembling fists right through his body._

_He could never stay angry at Riku. But he could certainly __**be**__ angry. He could never knock off Riku's head just for being around with him and Kairi. But he could unwillingly waste away in his own subtle hatred for the way he treats her, and the way he blatantly and deliberately ignores Sora's wants and needs._

_Reason has no effect._

_Sora loved her. He always did. They __**both**__ did. He always felt like he was one step behind Riku in the race to win her heart and steal her breath away, but sometimes her light would bathe him in such a way, that made him feel so pleasantly alone, that he would love her just more for it._

--

"Oh, sorry," Sora laughed as well, but hurriedly ushered the conversation to another subject. "So, er, do you wanna sit down?"

He stepped towards the table and pulled out a chair, and pushed it in gently when she sat on it. He hurried round the table and sat down on the chair opposite her but grimaced when he realised he'd blown a candle out in his hasty movements. He debated reaching for the Keyblade just behind him but stopped himself, deciding to leave it and hope she didn't notice.

After a few minutes of tentative talking, the door flew open and who leaned in? Riku. Sora felt the blood drain from his face - the last time Riku had interrupted one of his dates he'd lost the date altogether. He recognised the arrogant glint in Riku's smirk and really hoped it wouldn't cause total utter destruction.

"Hey, lovebirds, you really want to come see what I just found!" He exclaimed.

"Riku, we're kinda busy..." Sora started awkwardly.

"What is it, Riku?" Kairi got up and seemed eager to go with Riku, to Sora's annoyance.

"Just come and see!" Riku turned and held his hand out to Kairi, who took it and let Riku pull her down the hallway.

Sora sat there for a moment, in awe at Riku's ability to steal his dates and generally ruin the times he spent ages perfecting. Eventually he jumped to his feet and rushed out of the house.

He found Riku and Kairi on the beach, lying side-by-side on the sand, gentle sea washing in and just reaching their toes. They were looking up into the navy sky, watching the meteor shower, pointing out particularly beautiful flicks of light. Sora made his way quietly over and slowed to a halt beside Kairi, feet scuffing gently over the light sand.

"Er, can I lie down?" He asked. Well, if you can't beat them, join them - and he wasn't up for trying to beat Riku.

"Sure," Kairi shifted up and made a space for Sora in the middle.

He lay down and looked at Riku, who turned his head away. Eventually they were all lying there close to falling asleep, eyes pinned to the sky. As they lay beneath the stars, they realised how small they were. How small and insignificant they were and how pointless fighting really was. If they were just small specks of something much bigger, then what really _was_ fighting?

"Hey, Riku," Sora said, looking at him. As his eyes met his best friend's, he completely forgot how to talk and couldn't find the right words in amongst all the pointless babble that was threatening to escape his lips.

"Sorry about stealing your date." Riku said simply, with an uncaring but still apologetic tone, before looking back towards the sky.

Sora smiled at him for a moment. He gave a small gasp when he felt his left hand being taken, and looked at it to see Kairi slipping her own hand under his. She smiled at him, only slightly but with enough light to reach his heart's eyes. He looked at Riku and took his hand as well, and although he automatically tried to flinch away, he soon relaxed. The same thought went through all their heads.

_The weirdest thing in the world is friendship._

**A/N: I took that last shot from a shot in the opening to Kingdom Hearts 2 without even meaning to, haha. R&R Ta!**


End file.
